Arena of the gods
by Ryoko-sha
Summary: This is the story of Jason and him finding out his great heritage and learning about his destiny.


**A/N: this is my story I do own it i was just looking for some reviews on how it is so far. Thanks.**

Arena of the gods

I woke to the sun shining through the window of my room. I looked into the mirror saw my curly brown hair and husky body. My room was just like any male of sixteen, messy clothes thrown here and there. I got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen, where I found some leftover breakfast from my dad. Finished getting ready for school and headed out. I headed to my friend's house, "hey Mrs. Alberson Jason still in bed?" "Yeah I've tried to wake him but you already know how he is." "Yup we will be down in a minute to go to school." I walked up the stairs stopped at his bathroom to fill up a cup of water. Walked down to his room opened the door saw his red hair and dumped the cold water on his head I moved away quickly. As his gangly limbs came out from under the cover to grab whoever dumped the water on him. He asked, "Do you always have to wake me up that way, jackass!" "Well it's time to go to school dumbass, always sleeping late come on get up." "Fine I'm getting up now" Jason said as he got up from the bed. "Alright I'm going down stairs then." As I walked back down stairs I had a cold shiver run down my back like a menacing presence was watching me. I looked around but didn't see anyone so I just blew it off as nothing. "Well Ryan I'm not sure how you do it but I can hear him moving around now."

"Well that is a trade secret," I replied. "Alright Ryan are you ready to go?" said Jason as he came down the stairs and into the hall. "Yup let's go school starts soon see at later Mrs. Alberson." "Bye Jason, bye Ryan," replied Mrs. Alberson. "So are you ready for the trip in a few days?" asked Jason.

'Well he is talking about the trip are grade is taking to Norway to learn more about the Vikings.'

"Yeah I think it's gonna be fun to go to Norway." The next few days went like normal.

Finally the day of the trip came and we were all at the Atlanta international airport waiting on are flight. "Hey Ryan how's it going? " asked Jes this bubbly cheerful girl. With long black hair, a deep tan and beautiful blue eyes. An athletic girl she ends up being just a little taller than me but almost everyone is taller than me.

"Well I'm a little nervous I've never actually been out of Georgia let alone the country." I said with hint of nervousness in my voice. "Oh don't be worried little guy it will be alright," said Jason. "Oh shut up jackass, your just as nervous as me you haven't been anywhere either." "Well that is true, but I have the courage to go out into the great beyond. Also known as the world with the greatest mysteries out there and I plan to find them and solve them." Jason said with a flourish of his hands. "So you plan on traveling the world and solving its greatest mysteries, well then which one will you start with then?" I asked him.

"Well I would start with the pyramids and figure out how the ancient people made them." "Well good luck with that my friend you're gonna need it." I told him. "I do not need luck my friend for I will be the greatest ancient detective ever."

"Yeah yeah don't get to full of yourself Jason you couldn't find ancient secrets if they came and bit you in the ass," said Taylor. With her blonde hair in dreadlocks and a stocky body, she reminded me of a badass hippie that would kick my ass. "Taylor quiet being mean to Jason I believe in him," said Jes, "and what are you laughing at Ryan?" "Who me I just imagined the picture of Jason standing atop the pyramid studying the blocks," I told Jes. "That's not funny," she said with a smirk on her face. "Hey the plane is boarding now," said Jason to get the attention from him. "Oh joy to the plane for a nine-hour flight," Taylor said with her words thick with sarcasm. "At least it is at night, so we can sleep through it," I replied. We all grabbed our luggage and I felt the same cold feeling like someone was watching me. I looked around but I didn't see anything. "Hey Ryan everything ok man we got to get to the plane?" asked Jason with a tint of worry in his voice. "Yeah I just felt a little strange for a minute," I replied. We had no trouble boarding the plane and getting to Norway.

As we landed in Oslo, Norway our chaperone Mrs. Jennings told us out class would be going to the Viking ship museum in Oslo. As we got to the museum the cool presence got stronger each moment. As we walked in I asked," is anyone else feeling cold?" "Not really feels kinda good," replied Jason. "I agree with Jason," said Jes. Taylor just stayed quiet. As we got closer to Oseberg ship it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. That's when everything happened. The Oseberg ship exploded, the crowd started to go into a frenzy I got separated from the group and came face to face with a giant.

I froze not sure what to do as this giant came charging forward. My instincts took over just as he was about to crush my skull with his fist I ducked and rolled out of the way. I jumped back to my feet and heard an angelic voice in my mind saying 'fight back use your powers and fight.' I looked for a weapon and found a sword from the museum and lunged for it as I dodged another attack from the giant. As I gripped the swords handle I spun and cleaved the sword up in an arc. I felt some resistance and then heard an ear-splitting roar of rage as the hand of the giant fell to the floor. I ducked under another swing from the giant as he tried to hit me but I felt like I was light as a feather. 'I have to finish this fight and make sure everyone is ok' I thought. As the giant reared his massive fist back I charged forward to deal the finishing blow.

I woke to a pounding in my head fiercer than any migraine. I looked around to find I was in a warm rustic room, with a fire going to keep the place warm. "I see you are finally awake young one," said an angelic voice. I looked towards the voice and saw a beautiful women sitting in a chair. She had long dirty blonde hair, an athletic build and stunning ice blue eyes. "Who are you?" "My name is not important right now but you may call me mother."

"Ok then mother where am I then?" "You are in my home recovering from the fight with the frost giant." Then everything came back to me the fight with the giant the museum going crazy. "Is everyone ok the giant didn't hurt anyone did it?" I asked frantically. "No you slayed the giant but I'm afraid as he died the cold from his body was enough to knock you out, so I brought you here." "Wait you're the one I heard in my head earlier during the fight." "Yes young one I was the one you heard." "Would you explain what exactly happened after I passed out."

"As you passed out your class escaped all but three which disappeared." "Which three?" "A short blonde girl, a gangly red head boy and a lean black haired girl," she replied. I was stunned at the news my friends had all went missing. "Do you know where they went?" "I do not young one but as soon as you're ready we must be going," she said. "Wait I just learned my friends are missing and I being rushed to move, where are we going I would like to know." "I cannot tell you that young one all I can tell you is it is for your own safety that you go with me to a safe place." "Why must I go with you what could happen?" "That giant you faced was just a child not trained to fight and he was going on just instincts like you, there will be more that come after you now because you have been chosen to fight." "What about my friends if I go will I be able to find and protect my friends?"

"I cannot guarantee that you will be able to protect them but you will be able to find them." "Then I will go with you to learn to protect them," I said with iron will in my voice. "Very well get up and follow me." We went out the door into a mountainous area and started to walk towards a cave. As we went into the cave I noticed that the walls glowed with a low light. We went deeper in and deeper in the cave. As we went further into the cave I heard water trickling as we went deeper it grew louder and louder until it was a rushing roar of water. As we turned a corner I found the reason for the roar of water there was a huge waterfall in a massive cavern. "This is where you will train to protect yourself."

"Wait I thought you were going to take me to a safe place?" "I said I would take you to a safe place but first you must learn to protect yourself." As she said that she went and picked up a sword and shield and handed them to me. "What am I supposed to do with these?" "Learn to protect yourself." She then slashed her sword at me I let my instincts take over as I used the shield to deflect her sword as I stab it her mid-section. She stepped to the side to avoid my sword as I lost my balance and falling forward I felt the flat of her sword slam into my back. Pushing me forward into the water. "Get up you are not done yet." "Are you trying to kill me," I said as I got up from the ground. The day went on with her teaching me how to fight with a sword and shield.

When we finished for the day we went back to the cabin I had woken up in and as we walked in she said, "I will teach you how to use a sword and shield and when you are proficient enough we will leave to your patron." The next day when we got up and she took me back to the cave and taught me the right stance and how to hold the sword. She slowly taught me how to use the shield and sword in unison with each other. About two weeks into the training I asked "so why am I here?" "You have a special purpose to fight you are to fight for a patron that has chosen you to fight on their behalf." "So what am I fighting for and who We stayed there for three weeks until the day that our daily sparring came up as a draw.

I thrusted my sword at her and as she dodged I twisted my body to keep my balance and swing the sword in the direction she had dodged. Mother had noticed this and used a counter swing and used her shield to knock me down. I saw the shield but a bit too late so I let myself get hit by it and rolled to reduce the damage. Jumped back to my feet and swung the sword towards her neck that's when I felt the cold metal of her sword against my throat as mine was landing on hers. We just stood staring at each other until finally she broke the silence with, "you have learned well young one I think you are ready to meet your patron." "Who is this patron you have told me about?"


End file.
